Another Cinderella Story: Doctor Who AU
by Whoviangirl01
Summary: John Smith, known as 'The Doctor', is a celebrity superstar who is returning to school for his senior year. Rose Tyler is a maid for an untalented celebrity, Cassandra, and her two daughters. She is a talented singer but is constantly put-down by her stepfamily. Will her dreams ever come true? Loosely based on the movie Another Cinderella Story 10/Rose side Jack/Donna
1. Chapter 1

"ROSE!"

Rose's head snapped up as Cassandra turned to face her.

"How can I be an artist when you can't be bothered to do your job? Which, by the way, is fetching me bubbly water."

"Sorry. I zoned out there for a minute. I-"

"You're grounded if I don't have my bubbly water in the next five minutes. Now leave. I hate your energy. It's sad and lonely. " Cassandra said before she resumed talking to some of the dancers who were hired to perform in her video.

Rose walked out of the room into the hallway, grateful that the day was almost over so she could go home. Reaching down to grab the bottle of water, she saw someone grab one if the last bubbly waters.

"Wow. Thank you so much, Rose."

"No, thank you Astrid. Your mum is going to kill me."

"Not our problem." Joan replied. "By the way, they told us to tell you you're holding up the whole shoot. And, just in case you forgot, you work for us."

"How could I forget with you guys reminding me all the time?" Rose muttered. She

grabbed another bubbly water and ran as fast as she could to give it to Cassandra.

"Her mother was one of my dancers. Truth to tell, probably the weak link. But then she died. And I needed some help around the house, so I took her little brat in. I'm really a saint, you know?" She heard Cassandra telling one of her assistants. Rose blinked the tears that were coming to her eyes away and handed Cassandra the bottle of water as quickly as she could so she could get out of there. Memories of her mum started flooding her mind as she ran to grab her skate board. Jackie Tyler. Her mum died when she was 10 in a car accident. Her dad, Peter Tyler, had died when Rose was just a baby so Rose had no where to go. The whole reason Cassandra had taken Rose was to improve her public image. "It's useless to think about it now." Rose thought. She focused on getting home for the rest of the way.

Rose flopped down on her bed thankful for a moment of peace and quiet as she turned on the TV.

"I'm here at Beverly Glen High School, where there's nothing but buzz, buzz, buzz. Fresh from his fourth world tour... Teenage superstar John Smith says that he is returning to school and taking his senior year off."

"Oh my gosh." Rose whispered.

"John! John! Can you give us any information about what you're doing in the future?"

"Just want get back to my roots, take my senior year off, go back to school. I'm just trying to keep it real."

"ROSE!"

Jumping from the sudden screaming of the intercoms, Rose quickly turned her telly down.

"Rose, I need you pronto, now. You forgot to TiVo my soaps."

"I'm sorry Cassandra. I'll be there in a second." She rolled her eyes and scooted off her bed.

"John and his record label are sponsoring a huge dance competition where one lucky student will win the opportunity to sing and dance with him in his next video. It-"

"I said PRONTO!" Cassandra screamed and Rose ran to the house.

"Did you hear the big news? The Doctor is coming to OUR school!" Rose climbed into her best friend, Donna Noble's car. 'The Doctor' was John Smith's nickname. He preferred it over his name, and who could blame him with an ordinary name like his. Rose wasn't really sure how he got it, but it had stuck.

"Yes, of course I heard. It's all over the news. I would have thought that you wouldn't have been this excited about it." Rose groaned. "School's gonna be miserable today, yeah? I mean, we've got a basketball, singer, dancer superstar coming as a student to our school. God, think about how arrogant he'll probably be. I bet he's the most stuck up kid in the country."

"I know, I know. And you're right, I don't usually get excited about stuff like this...It's just this celebrities becoming students at normal, public schools doesn't happen everyday. " said Donna before her eyes widened. "Do you think Martha's excited? She LOVES him!"

"She's probably freaking out right now. Oh, but what about Reinette? I heard her and John broke up!"

"More like he broke up with her! She deserves it, that cow. Speaking of..." Donna trailed off as she pulled up in the school parking lot right next to Reinette. Astrid, Joan, and Reinette sat in their red convertible, pointing and laughing at students walking into the building. Rose had barely stepped out of the van before coke was drenching her shirt.

"I am so sorry, child. I didn't see you there. It was like you were invisible or something." said Reinette.

"Who are you talking to, you-"

"Donna," Rose cut her off, "Come on. It's not worth it"

Rose's stepsisters and Reinette gave a satisfied smirk as they watched Rose and Donna walk away.

Donna was fuming.

"How could you let her get away with that? That git. The nerve she has, dumping her whole drink on you. What's her problem?"

"Donna, it's not worth the fight. Honestly, come on. Would she have stopped doing things like that to me if you started telling her off? Let's just forget about it. You can barely see it now-"

From behind her, Rose heard someone scream.

"IT'S THE DOCTOR!"

A stampede of people pushed past Rose and Donna as cameras began going off and a black car pulled up to the entrance of the school. Donna seemed to be lost in the crowd so Rose didn't even bother looking for her in the swarm of people surrounding her. Not really caring about the new celebrity student, Rose weaved her way through the crowd into the empty hallway. Suddenly, all of Rose's books fell to the ground when someone in a brown overcoat bumped into her.

"Oi mate!"

The boy turned and bent down to help her pick up her books.

"Sorry about that. I'm in a bit of a rush. I have to get to the gym to talk to the coach and then to my homeroom..." He babbled on and on.

"Apology accepted mate, although that was a bit rude..." Rose teased and then froze when the boy's voice finally registered.

"That's me. Rude...and not ginger." He finished with the biggest grin she had ever seen in her life.

"You're the Doctor." She said.

"I know. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that out. Are you a bit slow- sorry, that was rude again wasn't it? What was your name?"

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you Rose Tyler. Brilliant name! Rolls right off the tongue!" He exclaimed as a smile spread across his face. She was about to respond when a familiar voice abruptly cut in to their conversation.

"John! Long time no see. You haven't called." The Doctor spun around to see Reinette speaking to him.

"Well, yeah, I've been a bit busy..." He tried to finish but she yanked his head forwards hers and started snogging him. Rose turned and walked away as quickly as possible without drawing attention to herself. Pushing thoughts of Reinette aside, she realised that the Doctor wasn't quite as bad as she had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This isn't a new chapter, I just revised it to make it sound better and to fix my mistakes. Big thank you to AudreytheAwkward, who beta'd this chapter. She really helped me. Anyways, not any huge changes except to some of the dialogue. Next chapter should be up soon! (;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Another Cinderella Story or Doctor Who.**

The Doctor winced when he saw the seating arrangements. Jack had quickly seated himself across from John's parents, leaving John a seat in between Astrid and Joan. Usually he didn't really mind who he sat by, but the thought of him sitting near two girls who were obsessed with him during an already stressful evening made him cringe.

"Doctor, we saved you a seat." Astrid gestured rather dramatically to the seat next to her.

"Oh! Well...um...thanks." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in an obvious show of his discomfort with the situation, and then walking to the chair. Yvonne gave him a tight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and then turned to begin scolding his father about eating so much. Unfortunately, her attention was quickly returned back to John.

"Jonathan, we are so glad you could make it. I know you have a busy schedule and-"

"Mum, _please_ don't call me that. It's John, or the Doctor if you like that better, alright? And, besides, I just came here to confirm what I already said to Cassandra's offer. I would really prefer not to work with her because of previous experiences."

"John, you would do well to reconsider this." Yvonne said.

"Your father and I only want what's best for you. We feel like it might be better for you to reach out to a different audience, people like me and your father. As your managers-"

"Ow!" John yelped as he felt Astrid's fingers pinch his bum. She smiled at him seductively as he scooted his chair away from her.

"Hold on. You guys aren't the Doctor's managers; I am! Neither of you have been at every single one of his shows or supported him 100% all the way. I am his one and only-" Jack was cut off by Yvonne's cold voice.

"Oh, shut up Jack. Everyone knows that I-"

"Hello everyone. I'm here, I'm here. Sorry it took so long; there were issues coming down the stairs in this dress." Cassandra said.

John almost preferred Yvonne's lecture over Cassandra's flaunting herself everywhere.

"John, oh this is lovely! I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it, but it's nice to see that you are finally taking an interest in your career."

The Doctor decided to take a deep breath before he commented.

"I'm assuming you've realized the value of doing a duet with someone as immensely popular and talented as me."

"Cassandra, my decision has not changed since the last time you asked me."

"But John, dear, you know how much this could help your image. Dorian, tell him." Yvonne looked pointedly at her husband.

"Son, your mum is right. " Dorian was a rather large man who had been well off for the majority of his life. His whole body had a slightly bluish color due to some medical condition that he claimed he had, but John was positive that it was just because of the food he ate.

"You people do realized she called me 'overrated and extremely untalented' in an interview last time we worked together, right?"

"She didn't mean it..."

"How can you call someone overrated and not mean it?" Jack mumbled.

"Shut up Jack." Yvonne snapped and her mouth opened to begin another sentence.

"You know what? I'm done." John flew out of his chair right into Rose, falling on top of her and spilling appetizers everywhere.

"Hello."

"Hello." She smiled a little despite her situation.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He said as he jumped up and offered his hand. Rose took it almost immediately.

"ROSE! Pick this mess up immediately." Cassandra screeched, looking enraged. Rose barely had time to think before she felt a cool hand in hers.

"Run."

And suddenly she was being pulled out of the house. Rose wasn't quite sure how long they had been running when the Doctor finally dropped her hand. They both let out a sigh of relief and then turned to look at each other. As soon as their eyes met, laughter bubble up from inside each of them. Rose sat down in the moist grass and stared into the street.

"Thank you. For saving me in there. Cassandra is going to kill me when I get back, but it's still nice to get away. " she said, looking up at him. He plopped himself down next to her and laid down on the grass.

"Why are you working for her? I'm assuming the pay must be pretty fantastic for you to stay there. "

There was a moment of silence, and for a moment John thought she hadn't heard him. He turned his head to her just as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"My parents...they, um, they passed away a long time ago, so now I live with her. She doesn't really pay me, but I get food and a room so 's alright. "

He sat up for a second.

"I'm sorry. I so sorry that they're gone."

Something inside her softened upon seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks. It's not your fault. Anyways, the thing is that I've gotta work for Cassandra all the time, so I really don't have time to get a job. If I can't get a job, I kind of have to stay here forever. " Rose said, laying back on the grass.

"Forever and ever." John said with a smile on his face an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oi!" Her arm flew out and smacked his chest. He let out a chuckle and realized that nobody had ever really treated him like this, like a normal person except for maybe Jack.

"You must enjoy school, then, seeing as it's your only chance to get away from Cassandra. "

"Yeah, I suppose it's alright. I actually kind of like it except for this government class. I don't really understand and the teacher isn't all that helpful."

"This wouldn't happen to be Mr. Saxon's class, would it?"

"Yeah."

"Weeeell, not to brag but I am sort of a genius at everything-"

"Hold on. Did you just say that you weren't going to brag and then call yourself a genius?"

"...and," he continued, "if you ever needed help, I could always assist you. I mean, you did say that you didn't have enough free time to get a job, but this could be for an hour a week and I'm a pretty good..." He paused to take a breath.

"I don't know. None of my friends really know about me needing help, and I don't know you that well... But I do need help or I'll have to take the class all over again, and I really don't want Mr. Saxon ever again. Do you really think you can help?"

"Of course. Would you be able to come to the school library Friday right after school?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

A grin lit up her face that made the whole world seem brighter to him. After continuing to talk for almost two hours about things like future plans to travel and constellations, they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Doctor, what are you- Oh, both of you are still out here. Rose, wasn't it? I never forget a gorgeous face. Would you guys mind if I joined you?"

"Jack." The Doctor practically growled.

"I actually need to be getting back inside now. Cassandra must be ready to demolish my room. Thank you, Doctor, for tonight. Jack." She winked at him and Jack laughed.

"I like her. She's really something and it's a shame she has to waste her time with that-"

"I know, Jack. I know."

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Were the characters in character? Was there too much dialogue? Anything I did right or wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for leaving this for so long. I'm hoping I can get back to updating this about once a week. Anyways, this story isn't going to _exactly _follow the movie because no matter how much I liked the movie, the two people got together way too fast and it felt like they were only together because of dancing. Oh, and 'The Doctor' and 'John' will be used interchangeably, so if it's too hard to follow and understand who's speaking please tell me. It's hard to say who's talking without actually _saying_ it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Another Cinderella Story or Doctor Who. **

The Doctor winced when he saw the seating arrangements. Jack had quickly sat down in a seat across from John's parents, leaving him a seat in between Astrid and Joan. Usually he didn't really mind who he sat by, but the thought of him sitting near two girls who were obsessed with him during an already stressful evening...

"Doctor, we saved you a seat." Astrid gestured rather dramatically to the seat next to her.

"Oh! Well...um...thanks." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and walking to the chair. Yvonne gave him a tight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and then turned to begin scolding his father about eating so much. Unfortunately, her attention was quickly returned back to John.

"Jonathan, we are so glad you could make it. I know you have a busy schedule and-"

"First of all, don't ever call me Jonathan. My name is John so you can call me that or The Doctor. Point B, I didn't come here by choice. You and dad _begged_ me to give Cassandra another chance to repeat her offer, and I came to tell you that I haven't changed my mind. I don't work with selfish, untalented people who have little or no regard for the well-being of others. "

"_John." _Yvonne's glare cut across the table effectively silencing him, but not stopping him from sending an evenly cold stare back at her. Her voice softened but her glare didn't.

"Your father and I only want what's best for you. We feel like it might be better for you to reach out to a different audience, people like me and your father. As your managers-"

"Ow!" John felt Astrid's fingers pinch his bum and jumped out of his chair. She smiled at him seductively.

"Hold on. You guys aren't the Doctor's managers; I am! Neither of you have been at every _single_ one of his shows or supported him 100% all the way. I am his one and only-" Jack was cut off by Yvonne's cold voice.

"Oh, shut up Jack. Everyone knows that I-"

"Hello everyone. I'm here, I'm here. Sorry it took so long; there were issues coming down the stairs in this dress." Cassandra said.

John almost preferred Yvonne's lecture over Cassandra's flaunting herself everywhere.

"John, oh this is lovely! I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it, but it's nice to see that you are finally taking an interest in your career."

The Doctor decided to take a deep breath before he commented.

"I'm assuming you've realized the value of doing a duet with someone as immensely popular and talented as me."

"Cassandra, my decision has not changed since the _last_ time you asked me."

"But John, dear, you know how much this could help your image. Dorian, tell him." Yvonne looked pointedly at her husband.

"Son, your mum is right. " Dorian was a rather large man who had been well off for the majority of his life. His whole body had a slightly bluish color due to some medical condition that he claimed he had, but John was positive that it was just because of the food he ate.

"You people do realized she called me 'overrated and extremely untalented' in an interview last time we worked together, right?"

"She didn't mean it..."

"How can you call someone overrated and not mean it?" Jack mumbled.

"Shut up Jack." Yvonne snapped and her mouth opened to begin another sentence.

"You know what? I'm done." John flew out of his chair right into Rose, falling on top of her and spilling appetizers everywhere.

"Hello."

"Hello." She smiled a little despite her situation.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He said as he jumped up and offered his hand. Rose took it almost immediately.

"ROSE! Pick this mess up immediately." Cassandra screeched, looking enraged. Rose barely had time to think before she felt a cool hand in hers.

"Run."

And suddenly she was being pulled out of the house. Rose wasn't quite sure how long they had been running when the Doctor finally dropped her hand. They both let out a sigh of relief and then turned to look at each other. As soon as their eyes met, laughter bubble up from inside each of them. Rose sat down in the moist grass and stared into the street.

"Thank you. For saving me in there. Cassandra is going to kill me when I get back, but it's still nice to get away. " she said, looking up at him. He plopped himself down next to her and laid down on the grass.

"Why are you working for her? I'm assuming the pay must be pretty fantastic for you to stay there."

"Nah. My parents died, and now I live with her. "

He sat up for a second.

"I'm sorry. I so sorry that they're gone."

Something inside her softened upon seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks. It's not your fault. Anyways, the thing is that I've gotta work for Cassandra all the time, so I really don't have time to get a job. If I can't get a job, I kind of have to stay here forever. " Rose said, laying back on the grass.

"Forever and ever." John said with a smile on his face an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oi!" Her arm flew out and smacked his chest. He let out a chuckle and realized that nobody had ever really treated him like this, like a normal person except for maybe Jack.

"You must enjoy school, then, seeing as it's your only chance to get away from Cassandra. "

"Yeah, I suppose it's alright. I actually kind of like it except for this government class. I don't really understand and the teacher isn't all that helpful."

"This wouldn't happen to be Mr. Saxon's class, would it?"

"Yeah."

"Weeeell, not to brag but I am sort of a genius at everything-"

"Hold on. Did you just say that you weren't going to brag and then call yourself a genius?"

"...and," he continued, "if you ever needed help, I could always assist you. I mean, you did say that you didn't have enough free time to get a job, but this could be for an hour a week and I'm a pretty good..." He paused to take a breath.

"I don't know. None of my friends really know about me needing help, and I don't know you that well... But I do need help or I'll have to take the class all over again, and I really don't want Mr. Saxon ever again. Do you really think you can help?"

"Of course. Would you be able to come to the school library Friday right after school?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

A grin lit up her face that made the whole world seem brighter to him. After continuing to talk for almost two hours about things like future plans to travel and constellations, they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Doctor, what are you- Oh, _both _of you are still out here. Rose, wasn't it? I never forget a gorgeous face. Would you guys mind if I joined you?"

"_Jack_." The Doctor practically growled.

"I actually need to be getting back inside now. Cassandra must be ready to demolish my room. Thank you, Doctor, for tonight. Jack." She winked at him and Jack laughed.

"I like her. She's really something and it's a shame she has to waste her time with that-"

"I know, Jack. I know."

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Were the characters in character? Was there too much dialogue? Anything I did right or wrong?**


End file.
